


The Run and Go

by louis_tomlinson



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Emo, Joshler Friendship, Multi, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_tomlinson/pseuds/louis_tomlinson
Summary: Tyler is depressed and suicidal and meets Josh, his insane friend at the mental hospital.





	1. Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a friendship between josh and tyler.

Tyler knew this day was going to come eventually. He looked down at his wrist, fresh cuts scattered along his pale white arms. With tears in his face and a conviction in his voice he said, “I’m gonna do it.” He took out his mother’s sleeping pills and took out three handfuls and swallowed them in five gulps. With everything around him turning dark, he blinked a couple times before the world went black.


	2. First Day

Tyler woke up with an IV attached to his arm. He covered his eyes with his arms (which were now covered in bandages) from the blinding hospital fluorescent lights.

_Is this heaven?_ He thinks.

“Tyler, you’re awake!” he heard his mother’s worried voice on his left, before his mother hugged him tightly. Tyler mumbled something.

_Ugh no... it’s not,_ he thinks.

“What was that honey?” his mom asked.

“I’m hungry,” Tyler said, his stomach growling as if to go along with what Tyler was saying.

Tyler’s mom handed him some apple juice and hospital food before she started talking.

“Tyler, you know you have to go to a mental hospital after all this,” his mother told him.

Tyler said “Yeah,” before he fully registered her words.

“Wait _what_?” he asked. “I’m not crazy!” he said.

“I know honey but it’s for your own good,” she said. Then the doctor came in and told Tyler everything his mom had already said. When Tyler was ready, he climbed into the back of the ambulance and got ready for his experience at a mental hospital.

When he got there, it was nothing like Tyler expected a mental hospital to be like. He was expecting some people curled up in a corner rocking back and forth, and some screaming, but none of that was happening. He barely saw anyone coming out of their rooms except a yellow dyed haired boy who seemed friendly enough and some girls talking to one of the staff.  
“And this is your room for the time being!” his mom said, almost excitedly. “You’ll do so well,” before she hugged him and left without another word. One of the staff came over to help him.

“First day?” she asked. Tyler nodded.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be rooming with Josh,” she said pointing to the yellow dyed haired boy who waved.

“He’s really nice,” she reassured him. Tyler fake smiled acting like everything was okay.

 


	3. Nightmare

Tyler woke up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating from a nightmare.  
“Are you okay?” he heard his roommate ask him from across the room.  
“Yeah, just a nightmare,” Tyler said to Josh. There was a silence before Tyler decided to ask Josh something. “So why are you here? Like you seem really happy and I know I should know better but I’m also just wondering why you’re here,” Tyler rambled on before Josh shrugged.   
“Oh. Well, I have borderline personality disorder. My parents also didn’t know what to do with me so they just stuck me in here.” Tyler nodded but realized Josh couldn’t see him, so he said “Oh.”  
“What about you?” Josh asked and Tyler responded, “I have depression and some symptoms of anxiety. My depression.. Is kind of like playing the ukulele.”  
“What do you mean?” Josh asks.   
“You know when you first learn how to play the ukulele and it hurts your fingers strumming it?” he asks, and Josh says “Yeah,” before Tyler continues. “Well after a month of it you get used to the pain and you just feel numb to it. That’s how depression feels like for me.”  
“..Deep, man,” Josh says.  
After that they both fell asleep before any of them could say anything else.


End file.
